


by the dread wolf, indeed

by Zinc (zincviking)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Four things and One thing, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zincviking/pseuds/Zinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Solas thought her swears were the absolute best thing, and one time he absolutely did not. </p><p>--</p><p>Spoilers, j/s</p>
            </blockquote>





	by the dread wolf, indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Mouse over for translation. I used Project Elvhen, but honestly, I probably messed it all up.
> 
> Edit: translations at the end if the mouse over isn't working. <3

_**one** _

“By the Dread Fucking Wolf!” she squealed as she and Solas ducked behind a large clump of stones. The dragon flew overhead. Across the stream, where Bull and Blackwall were fighting one of the many dragonlings, Solas could hear Bull laughing and cheering as the dragon spat more fire down upon them. "Mah's a isenatha!” She exclaimed, and Solas couldn’t help but give her a withering look. She returned it with a glimmer of something not all-together wise, and he felt a barrier come into existence around them. “No melana aron min.” She grinned as she hopped up to face it. He couldn’t help but smile.

  


_**two**_

“May the Dread Wolf take you!” she shrieked from upstairs. Solas looked up from his palette. A book suddenly clattered to the ground, then another, as a familiar Tevinter mage ran past the rail followed by his vhenan. Solas sighed as they both rushed through his rotunda, Dorian giving a flashy smile in his mild panic, but she skidded to a stop next to him, cheeks flushed. “Spider. Big one.” She said in way of explanation before continuing on. “Commander! The Inquisition needs you!” she shouted as they crossed the bridge. Solas cracked a smile, watching with a slight shake of his head. He wondered if it was youth, or just her quirks that made her so adorable. 

  


_**three**_

“By the Dread Wolf,” she whispered in awe as they entered the temple of Mythal, before her hand clamped over her mouth. She looked at Solas with big eyes, a question in them but he could not translate what.  ”Mythal daral to ar'an undalir em?” she whispered, and Solas could hardly help the small smile on his face. 

”Ahnsul ma unshivas?” he asked, and she nodded with bright eyes. He chuckled, leaning on his staff as he considered. “As nuvaen.” he said with a wry smirk. 

“Ma're telam'ala,” she complained as she started forward, the tips of her ears pink.

  


_**four**_

The Fade around Skyhold was constantly changing, as people came through, leaving their imprints of their mind upon it. It took several weeks for Solas and Levellan to return the Fade back to their preferred visual after Hawke came through. Now it was pressed in around them as he moved between her legs. He knew he shouldn't be here, doing this, but she was a creature of temptation...like a fruit. He smirked, a fruit deliberately tempting him to eat her. So he did. Repeatedly. 

"Solas, vhenan, fuck, fuck," she gasped, her hands scratching lighting over his scalp as he delved into her. He felt her body coil, her thighs tightening around his head until she suddenly burst, like a spring too tightly coiled. She came with a wail, "May the Dread Wolf take me! Solas! Vhenan!" He smirked against her, pressing a kiss to her sex as he sat up. She was breathing heavily, her hands now caressing his scalp, his cheeks, jaw, neck. Sweet touches, soft and loving, and he smiling at her, moving up her body to kiss her. 

"Sa dhea'him, is nuvaen ver ma," he murmured against her lips. She chuckled breathlessly, kissing him back. So soft, so sweet, and she had no idea. It may his heart clench as they touched foreheads. 

"Ir abelas, tel'abelas." she murmured with a smirk and he chuckled, kissing her again. 

  


_**and the one time he did not**_

Fear welled up in her eyes as she took him in. Then she closed her eyes, and whispered, so soft he could barely here,  "Fen'Harel em ghilana..." Her voice broke, and so did his heart, never expecting his name to be on her lips in such sorrow. He turned away.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> "Mah's a isenatha!” - That's a dragon!  
> “No melana aron min.” - No time like the present.  
> ”Mythal daral to ar'an undalir em?” - Is Mythal going to kill me?  
> ”Ahnsul ma unshivas?” - Because you swore? “As nuvaen.” - She may  
> “Ma're telam'ala,” - You're the worst  
> "Sa dhea'him, is nuvaen ver ma," - One day, He may take you.  
> "Ir abelas, tel'abelas." - Sorry, not sorry  
> "Fen'Harel em ghilana..." - The Dread Wolf guides me...


End file.
